Deceiving Revelations
by NickelBleach
Summary: The story never ends with death. After Yoruichi kills Ulquiorra, even more lines are drawn between her relationships as she begins to realize who to trust when Ulquiorra enters her life again. UlquiYoru
1. Chapter 1

**Deceiving Revelations**

By: Nickel

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Introduction** _(For those of you who haven't read _Unexpected Relationship_. anyone who has could easily skip this, and save on some reading time)_

He had taken me. I was carried into his world, on to enemy territory with ideals of somehow finding a weak point, a way to destroy it from the inside that I could later use in helping my allies.

Then everything went unplanned – for both of us.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, ranked number four on Aizen's Espada superiority, was more stoic and intelligent than blood lusting and rebellious like the others seemed to be. He was corrupt, nonetheless, but something about his calm demeanor made me curious.

And so, it began. Our mission to learn more about each other. Even after revealing my human form, he showed no shock, no insecurity. Even as he lay dying in my arms after months of our spending time together, he still held no shock. He knew very well who I was from the start, my power, my place in history. And the most unexpected of all came from this – we grew fond of each other. I began to grow careless. I allowed myself to forget we were enemies. I allowed myself to believe I could pull humanity out of his soul. There were small pieces of such a thing revealed, but all the while, he was still cold as he was made to be.

After growing so close to him…

I killed him.

_The story never ends with death._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Let us shatter our hearts and mix them together, only to toss the pieces across the trails we created to become our broken lives._

**Chapter One: With or Without the Memories**

_It is strange here. I do not remember anything, only faint delusions. I do not remember a childhood, nor do I remember anything around me… but somehow I am here. Somehow, I am touching foreign planks and staring at new sights. It is certainly a poor area. _

His cyan eyes held distance as he tried to remember something, something vague to retreat to, but his mind was blank. All he could remember was being there, nothing more. How he got there, where he came from, none of that could be brought back to him. It seemed as though people stared at him as if he was different and did not belong there, it only helped to confirm his idea that he was clearly not from around there. He wore tattered clothes like them, but he seemed to hold more vibrancy and intelligence. He seemed out of place in their poor society, too elegant and retreated to live their lives. It didn't feel right to him either as his lanky shadow contrasted against theirs. There were many children around him, it seemed. The adults looked at him as though he was trouble; the children stared in awe of his awkward appearance. He didn't know his own face; he had no way of seeing his reflection. He felt secluded almost, as people parted for his movements. He almost felt powerful amongst them, as if he was some being they could not handle. _Why am I so different? Why was I placed amongst such trash of people that consider themselves any importance?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't sure where she had come from. She wasn't sure what everything meant to her, or why she was staring at the ceiling wishing she were lost in the white deserts she could have called home once. The off-white room almost reminded her of the sand, and it warped around her in a memory of gain and loss. _I killed him. _Her body seemed to quiver as a rebound to that thought as she traced her memories back to his blood lacing her fingers. It was not a normal death for her, she had killed in the past and it had not bothered her, but his particular hold on her made this event painful and strenuous. Even if he held the title of her enemy, she had found a way around any hatred, though the effects of entrancing herself in another world were anything but positive. It was impossible to ravel in the idea of getting along with their hollow counterparts, because no matter the ending, it was tragic. No matter how close or humanized they could try to enforce the enemy to become, it couldn't result well. If someone had brought this much pain into her eyes, certainly he had worked some sort of scheme. She rarely felt pain and sorrow, let alone this deep. _Damn him._

"Ah, I see you are in thought again, Yoruichi." Kisuke walked in the room, his upbeat voice making her readjust her eyes to see what was truly before her. She didn't look at him, but he smiled when the distance was lost. "You realize I can tell you're still upset." He knew how much she hated feeling weakness as she allowed herself to be consumed in sorrow. She tried to bury it; he noticed that, because anytime she was purposefully around anyone else, she was herself. For him though, he walked in on her down times, he knew what was lying beyond her mask.

"It has only been a couple days," she said faintly, her mind still trying to detach from what had occurred. For the past two days, she had not only realized how much she had actually loved him, but she also realized just how much it pained her to remember her hand causing his death. She was alone in it, no one else had provided to his completed defeat. Although Kisuke and Soi Fon had been supporters in the issue, it was neither of them that made the final attack. Did he seriously believe she should have recovered so soon?

"I realize this," he said, his voice growing softer and losing its cocky edge. "However, I am still concerned as to why it should bother you at all."

"I suppose it might be difficult for some to understand," she continued staring at some distant world, closing him out again.

"I understand more than you think I do," he said with a slight smile, stepping back out the door, leaving her to her memories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He had found a place to rest down an empty alley. When he woke from a light sleep, at least some of the haze had managed to disappear. He was familiar with the sights, though he still held uncertainty with why he was there. He stood, knowing that nothing would be explained if he allowed himself to lie around and question the world.

The sun was nearly gone, only flecks of deep purple rimmed the sky, the moon claiming the largest resource of light by this point. _Why is it that I wake up just in time for the night?_ He stared at the crimson sun's last peak, and then straightened his head to start walking. He was still worn out, hungry even. The same people stood at every corner, their daytime life slowly fading. The streets were getting empty by this point, but those who were still outside stared at him. _Why do they still look at me like this?_ His expression held a tired gleam as he glanced solemnly at the people he passed by.

The ancient streets were worn and filthy; the people decorating them matched their rustic ensemble. He still had no place there, no ideas, no life to recall. He didn't even know if he matched the same feel as this place, though his clothes were just as torn and dirty, he didn't know if his face held the same filth as there's. He didn't notice the children enjoying themselves, or the people socializing, he only saw the filthy outer shell of them. The rest of the scene didn't matter to him.

"Are you new here mister?" a small girl was standing next to him in a moment he had stopped walking without noticing it. Her large golden eyes were looking at him expectantly. A small smile on her lips told him she didn't have fear like the rest of the people, just curiosity. Her hair was a dark auburn, long and straight, reaching to the middle of her back. She looked to be about five years old, though he wasn't entirely sure of the age. He assumed so because of not only her height, but the roundness in her cheeks despite how thin she was. Her voice was also rather high pitched with an overly innocent tone to it.

He eyed her, but didn't speak.

"You can come with us, we have extra room," she smiled larger at him, more securely this time, as though his silence didn't bother her. Her hands were clutching the seams of her clothes, which made him think she was still nervous, despite her ease of hiding any discomfort. He stared at her for a long moment, his cyan eyes hard and calculating. He didn't know her, she had no clue of him – yet she was the only one brave enough to step forward and offer him a home.

"No, I'll have to refuse." He said finally, and her eyes grew wary.

"Where will you go?" She seemed concerned which only added to his confusion.

"I'm not sure."

"They all think you're strange," she said happily, tagging along beside him as he tried to leave her in the past. He only glanced at her for a response again, and as soon as she knew he was paying attention, she continued, "And reports have been made describing someone just like you! Why do they want you?"

_Who wants me?_ He stopped waking and noticed the girl moved and stopped in the same instant he had. She was like a shadow, nagging him along into more confusion.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" She asked, her upbeat voice undisturbed from the more serious conversation he thought they were going to have. He removed his hold on her and continued walking.

"Who are they?" He asked, "The ones looking for me."

"The Soul Reapers, of course. It's a wonder you aren't causing more commotion." This time it wasn't the girl talking, but rather an older man who was half hidden by a shaded corner of one of the alleys off to Ulquiorra's side.

_Soul Reapers. _He knew who they were.

"Soul Reapers are after you?" The girl asked with an excited voice, "Wow!"

"I'm not sure why, kid," the guy said with a rough voice, "But dealing with them can be dangerous, I wouldn't be too excited."

The girl scooted closer to Ulquiorra, the older man's harsh tone made her aware of him. Ulquiorra didn't notice her much, and kept staring at the shaded man. He was standing at just the right angle where Ulquiorra couldn't see his details, only his height looming on the corner of the building.

"How would you know so much?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"I hear a lot."

"You aren't very accurate with your remarks," Ulquiorra said plainly, continuing to walk away from him. It was easy for him to shove things aside with little regard. He wondered if there were rumors, if that was why he was looked at strangely, if perhaps the girl hadn't heard of them yet.

"He scares me," the girl said walking uncomfortably close to Ulquiorra. He tried to move aside but she moved with him, just as she had earlier. He tried to ignore her, wondering why she was following him so far away from where she had started following him earlier.

"Did you ever consider that he is right?" Ulquiorra asked, wondering if fear would shake her off him.

"I was told not to listen to him," she said proudly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure… I just do what I'm told." She looked around where they were at, "Where are we going?"

"You should probably head home," he said still walking.

"But… I don't want to walk all the way back there alone," she pouted, and he finally stopped.

"Fine, I'll take you back. You shouldn't have followed me in the first place," he muttered. It was true, he didn't know where he had planned to go, but he figured if he had kept walking he would walk into something useful, maybe.

They began walking in the opposite direction, this time they walked in silence that he preferred over the child's rambling. He hardly noticed her while they walked back, not with her being so quiet. She must have been tired, he assumed. He was still awake, as he had slept most of the day rather than waiting for night to come.

When they reached her home again, he stopped to allow her to get inside safely before he would resume walking to a random place of uncertainty. Instead of running along inside, she turned to him again. He tried to avoid eye contact, hoping that was the solution, but she spoke anyway.

"My name is Akemi," she said, still tugging at her clothes as a habit.

"Ulquiorra," he said solemnly. As he spoke it out loud, it had an odd sound to it that made him wake up suddenly. He knew his name, he had said it several times in his head, but saying it out loud, admitting his identity… it made him suddenly realize he wasn't walking in a dream. It sounded so familiar, but not by his own tongue. Someone else had said it before, it was a name that had been spoken by several, but carried only by him. A feeling of loss enveloped him again as he recollected more confusion.

"Ok Ulqui! I'll see you tomorrow," she said his name awkwardly, even as shortened she didn't pronounce it entirely right, which made him think she wasn't someone he had known before. She waved shortly at him and ran inside her house. He assumed during his wandering, he would have to hide out if he hoped to escape her curiosity the following day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She had busied herself with research, a habit she had picked up when she had decided to figure out how fate served an Espada.

_I didn't cleanse him. I had no means to do so…_

The only possible way for his soul to be at rest was for a Shinigami to cleanse him. It was useless. She had left him to perish because she simply hadn't been thinking. Now she was thinking too much.

A travel back to Hueco Mundo could tell her if he survived, or at least what had happened to his remains, or if anyone had cared at all about his demise. That was a reckless option, and one that would be nearly as impossible as she doubted anyone would help her get there again.

She had found a place to think, the same tree she had ran to after she had killed him. It was sunny out now, and she was enjoying the bits of sunlight warming her skin through the leaves. Her eyes were closed, her breathing light. It smelled so fresh here, it relieved her mind for a few moments of peace. This was where she thought of him every day, so she could leave him out of her mind when she was at home, or working with anyone else. It did some good, but he was always on the back of her mind. It felt to her, as if somehow, maybe, there was something missing, a piece to the story that hadn't completely been finished. She could still feel him out there somewhere, but she knew it was all in her head, that she was still simply mourning.

Once the clouds came, her eyes opened and she sighed at the darkness of them. _Rain again._ It seemed like it was following her everywhere, chasing her out of her thinking spot so she would return home at the worst of times – when her mind wasn't at all relieved of its daily worries. She jumped down from where she was perched and went home, using her flash step to get home in a measurable time before she had to face getting soaked. She didn't find a need for rain anymore, as there were no more tears edging her eyes, she hadn't once shed a tear over him, instead she left all the misery to dwell inside her.

Kisuke waited for her to return with some hesitation. He was bothered by her betrayal, and she knew it was only fair for him to be. Still, he always looked her over as if trying to determine if all the filth from Hueco Mundo had washed off her yet. He looked at her with troubled gazes, he could see straight through her to the pain that was seen when she looked at him. She was by no means clean of Ulquiorra's world, surely not in such a short time since she had to kill him. She could still feel the blood on her hands, soaking through her clothes – most of the time she felt that when Kisuke was around.

It was partially his fault, and while she didn't blame it on him, every time she saw him she thought of the deliberation in his appearance that had caused her to slip up. It was for the better, after all, it was a reason for her to let go and stop playing games. Only it hadn't been a game by that point – it had turned into something else.

"You have a guest, Yoruichi," he smiled at her his lazy smile, his shadowed eyes watching her carefully.

"All right," she nodded her head and walked past him. Soi Fon was sitting inside, her eyes determined as they followed Yoruichi's strides. Yoruichi felt guilt for what had happened to Soi Fon. It was only natural for her to have leapt into the mess. She had once had the mission of protecting Yoruichi, and surely, it hadn't faded too much. That was obvious.

Yoruichi couldn't help but to notice the bandages lacing Soi Fon's arm, something that had happened because of Ulquiorra's influence in their lives. It was something that could remind Yoruichi he was cold just like the rest, that he was cruel and vile. Still, even that didn't leave distaste for him. She felt guilty for that, as well.

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly," she said with true devotion of guilt for appearing without notice.

"Don't be sorry, I was expecting you," Yoruichi said as she sat down in front of Soi Fon.

"Oh… why is that?"

"It's been a few days, I figured you'd come to check up on me, it's only natural for you."

"Are you fine?" She asked softly, trying to look at Yoruichi without giving away too much concern that would make it look as though she thought she was frail. After all, Yoruichi had always been the strongest one in her life, and to even think she wasn't fine didn't seem right.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're the one that got hurt," she eyed Soi Fon's wrist again, though this time she made it obvious.

"This? Oh, it's nothing," she pulled her hand up into her sleeve a little, "I'm just worried… you look," she glanced at Yoruichi for a long moment. She looked as she always had, energetic, yet attentive. At the same time, Soi Fon could feel unease in the air. While she hated to admit it, that Espada meant something to Yoruichi. "You look like you're exhausted," she said finally. It was true, while she held energy on the outside, her posture, and expression held wear.

"Exhausted? What gives you that idea?"

"I can just tell," she muttered. She loved Yoruichi, she respected her, cared for her, and greedily wanted to be the only one Yoruichi found protection in, but it was times like these she felt helpless. Once, she couldn't have read her, but now she knew Yoruichi all too well. Her eyes were bright, her cocky smile too unnatural after what she had just been through only a couple days previous. It had only been a few days since she thought she would see her Goddess cry for the first time, yet the smile she wore was unsure, it wasn't the true smile she liked to see from Yoruichi. These emotional battles were what Soi Fon was bad with, she hadn't been taught a way to deal with them, yet she was facing a large emotional pull so suddenly.

"You worry too much, Soi Fon," she said with a huff of annoyance, "Clearly I'm not exhausted, or I would be resting."

"I'm afraid you wouldn't," she said with a slight blush, she was getting too personal now, showing that she knew too much.

"I'll be fine, Soi Fon. I have some things planned to keep me busy. After all, it was only another battle."

_She knows exactly what's wearing on her, I never mentioned that…_

"I suppose so. What do you have planned?"

"There are some things that need to get done, is all."

"You want revenge, don't you?" Her voice was more serious this time. She noticed a change in Yoruichi after she asked that question, surely the plans Yoruichi held were reeling through her mind now.

"Revenge? That's a weak objective," she said intently, "But it's along those lines."

"Yoruichi…"

"Don't worry about me. you have other things to be bothered with."

"Yes, of course, but…"

"Soi Fon, you know there is no sense in arguing."

"I'm not, Yoruichi, it's just…" she looked at Yoruichi, both of their eyes connected for a brief moment before she turned her head down to speak. She spoke with a hushed tone, her mind hoping that for once she wouldn't be left in the dark with Yoruichi's plans. "I'm offering you my help."

"I've gone through enough things alone," she said, "and I wouldn't want you getting punished for following me."

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Soi Fon…" She looked at her sternly, her voice holding the same quality. After a moments silence and consideration, Soi Fon lifted her eyes to meet Yoruichi's again.

"At least don't be reckless," Soi Fon said with a lopsided smile, "I don't want to worry anymore."

"I'll be fine, I always am," she said objectively, as Soi Fon began to stand.

"Well, then I will trust you," she said truthfully, "So please don't go against that."

"I never would. You be careful as well, Soi Fon," she smiled lightly at her, trying to push some hope into the air.

"I will be," she smiled unsure at Yoruichi one last time before walking out the door. She had things to attend to, and she couldn't hold up with herself if she spent another moment with her obviously pained superior. _Please, really do be careful. I will find a way to fix this safely, just give me some time._

Yoruichi's smile faded all too quickly as Soi Fon's shadow disappeared from around the door. She laid back in that moment, allowing herself to relax, easing her mind away from everything. Everything around her seemed to transform back to the stark sandy scenery she dreaded most.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I said I'd have it posted by the weekend, but I was a day late D: Oh well. I kind of ran short on time yesterday while my muse was oddly at a high. Ulquiorra's story is kind of a side thing for now just for some added entertainment xD

Thanks everyone for reading =D Comments/Critique are appreciated. There are many things that will be showing up later in here, many relationship developments, distrust, and all the angst and romance anyone could handle. It is going to be different from UR, in the sense that it has a deeper plot, as far as I have planned anyway. I hope it's even more enjoyable to read than UR was. ^^ Thanks again!


	2. Chapter Two: Crossed Realities

_No matter where we are… there is always something… something holding us together._

**Deceiving Revelations**

**Chapter Two: Crossed Realities**

The moon was slowly crawling across the sky, drawing memories into her eyes through the open window. She sighed, allowing her hand to travel to her shoulder, to the mark that was still etched in her skin. She absently traced the lines as her eyes closed out the moon's ominous light.

_I have to talk to him._ She thought of Kisuke in the other room as her hand lay gently across the scar. _I have to ask him what the chances are… I can't sit here and try to figure it out when I don't have the resources to do so._ Another sigh followed the thought as she dug her nails into her skin lightly, temporarily. _Damn him._ This thought was for Ulquiorra, though she didn't dare to whisper his name in her mind. Instead, she allowed her last lively breaths to escape her as she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra couldn't figure out why the night was so peaceful to him. He didn't know why he was awake under the pale moonlight while the rest of the world was inactive. At the same time, he was relieved the town was silent. People had moved into their sleeping quarters and he was left to the outside world by himself. His schedule was opposite of everyone's before he had even decided for it to be that way – or had he decided it? He wasn't sure.

He stood after a few moments, deciding it was better to wander than to stare aimlessly at the clouds. He tried to remember everything he could as he paced down the streets. His bare feet were almost soothed by the worn pathways of the center of town. Nothing here seemed too familiar, though all of its structure was ingrained in his mind. He was in the outer shell of the Soul Society, Rukongai. He glanced toward the tall walls to the left of him, recognizing that as the Seireitei. Soul Reapers were a part of his memory as well, their power above anyone else. He didn't know their exact functions, nor did he know their duties, but he vaguely knew of them.

He also knew his name. Other than that, everything was a blur.

He continued to walk and search for answers in the moonlight's misleading cast. It felt like he was missing something important, that life wasn't always like this. He hoped he hadn't spent his life wandering, searching for answers. _What a waste that would be._ Even walking in that moment, he despised the idea of his life being there for walking and pondering. He had to remember something. Again, his eyes turned to the moon.

* * *

_If anything, I just need an answer. It can be what I want to hear, or it can be what I dread hearing. I just want to know…_

She woke up to the moonlight still pouring through the window. Would she always lose sleep? Would the moon always taunt her with how slow time seemed to move? She ignored it for once and stood. She figured Kisuke was sleeping, but he would certainly wake for her requests. He truly was good to her, and even his side of the story pained her with knowing she had betrayed him. _I still am._

She walked through the silent house and into his sleeping quarters. Before she could even cross the room he was already awakened by her presence. His hair was out in the open, tousled in a messy array that somehow suited him. She hadn't thought about what she had to look like, but she couldn't imagine it was any worse than she had looked lately. She hadn't paid much attention to herself at all really.

"You're up early," he mumbled, clearly he wasn't ready to wake up, but at the same time he rarely refused the offer to help her.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, come in," he said, stifling a yawn. She listened, completing her destination across the room, and falling down beside him. She didn't hesitate to lie next to him, knowing he wouldn't mind. This way she could stare at the ceiling instead of facing his eyes. She rested her hands on her stomach as she allowed her body to easily fall back into a relaxed state. She didn't even bother with staring at the ceiling, but instead she allowed her eyes to close as she listened to his question.

"What's bothering you now, Yoruichi?"

"Do you have to ask?" She responded calmly. It didn't bother her to think about it really, but talking to him of all people… it seemed awkward. She wondered if her relationship with Ulquiorra was obvious, or if she was just worried about the guilt she felt for betraying everyone for him.

"I see. What do you want to know?"

"What happens to the soul of someone like him?" She asked it more boldly than she could have managed even a day earlier.

She heard him intake a reserved breathe, but it didn't bother her. If he was annoyed with the whole ordeal, she could live with it. She had expected him to be mad, or perhaps to lose all trust in her, but he never did any of that to her. If he could handle this conversation without finally giving in to his true feelings toward her decisions, she would be amazed. He was so easy going, and she was thankful for that.

He knew this conversation was coming. It was only a matter of time before she would emerge from her shell. Even he realized this, and felt some optimism that her mood might lift now that she was finally opening herself up to discuss the situation.

"There are many possibilities," he said simply, "We haven't done enough research on them to know what happens, though I would assume it's similar to a hollow. Even so, a soul being released in Hueco Mundo has different potential as well."

"I see." She said softly, expecting him to go on. He knew so much more than she did about all of these things. He had never given up on research even after leaving the Soul Society.

"I can't say much more than that, except the chances of you finding him are slim."

"I never said I wanted to find him. I just needed to know what was out there." She was caught off guard by his accusation. Did he worry she would try to abandon him again if the opportunity was available?

"So if he was found, you wouldn't care?" He asked, skeptical on her idea of uncaring. He hadn't seen her this dedicated on anything in a long time. He doubted she would drop such dedication so easily.

"I would. But I'm not going to go out looking for someone that might not exist," she said honestly. There was no sense in hiding the truth from him if he asked it of her.

"What are you going to do now then? I can't see you sitting around dwelling on the past for much longer," he said with a heavy breath. She could feel his eyes on her now, searching for dishonesty.

"No, I can't. I'll be preparing just like everyone else for the war." That was a typical answer for the current times. He figured she had more intentions than just fighting alongside her comrades, however. At least he couldn't doubt that she would be building up her strength, and at least he could count on that as a distraction for her.

"Yes, you came back just in time for that, didn't you? Perhaps it would have been easier if you were already there."

"That was the plan," she explained with a slight smile to her voice. He led her right into and easy way to explain herself without the need to involve talking about Ulquiorra. It was true, her intentions were to infiltrate from the inside. If the war started and she was already pretending to be on the Espada's side, it would have given her a huge advantage. _Aizen would have been expecting that, however. So what was my real purpose? No one there trusted me._

"I assumed so."

The conversation was too simple. The ice in the air made the lines tight and newly bound chains were still finding their way into easement after her breaking down of all boundaries. One miscalculated sentence, and everything had the potential to crumble. It was a building stage, a recovery and reconstruction of her spirit. She was reclaiming herself, letting her weakened mind learn to be submissive again. She was still on the side of letting go.

Yoruichi noticed the moon wasn't so bright in here. They were tucked away on the opposite side of the room, hidden from its teasing light. She loved the moon, but it blinded her dreams when she fell asleep to it.

"If there was a chance," she said, her voice sounding exhausted as she slipped into relaxation at the same moment as she continued the conversation, "If he made it to the soul society… what would happen if he was found?"

"Nothing, probably. There aren't many who know of him, and there would be no sense in revenge on an innocent soul."

"That's good," she responded as a murmur. For once, she felt semi relaxed. She had Kisuke to thank for that.

* * *

_Someday I will cloud your skies again… someday._

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" his name was muffled, or perhaps he was just exhausted from being up all night and didn't hear it clearly. He stirred a little, his eyes opening hesitantly to greet the morning sunlight. It was late in the morning and the sun was hanging in the sky almost perfectly above him. He squinted to avoid its malice. He was relieved when a shadow covered up its beam, then he realized the source of relief.

"You missed breakfast," Akemi retorted when she realized his attention was captured. Her golden eyes were ashamed with him, and her lip formed a pouting crease.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I tried to tell them not to, but they all ate your helping!" She said while she flailed her arms to show her enthusiasm.

"It's fine," he said, though the tone wasn't to her liking.

"Are you ok?" She asked, calming down a little. He just looked at her, unsure of how to respond. _Why does she care?_ He hoped she would just leave if he kept up his unresponsive nature, but instead she just kept pressing farther.

"You didn't have to stay outside, you know. Com'mon, I'll show you, it's nice inside!" She tugged on his shirt lightly to signal that he should follow. He watched her walk a few paces before she turned around and stared expectantly at him. Hesitantly, he stood and followed her – he didn't have much choice.

He hated it. The inside was small, dirty and full of people. Most of them were younger, though a couple of looked around his age. He quickly scanned and estimated there were thirteen people, all cramped around in the tight space, all hanging off makeshift bunks and lying on the floor. All of them stared at him with interest, and the same unspeaking gaze that everyone in town seemed to give him.

He couldn't see himself living there. It was below him, far below him. Even if he had no idea where he came from, he knew this wasn't right. Still, his face kept its stoic appearance as he waited for something to erupt.

"This is Ulquiorra!" Of course. The girl wouldn't allow for silence to cloud a room. He glanced down at her as she whirled her arms in a gesture toward him.

"Of course it is," one of the older ones said, one that Ulquiorra assumed was close to his age, maybe a few years younger in appearance. "He's all you've been talking about." The boy closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall. His raven hair was a mess, a large piece hanging in his face, a particularly annoyed expression accompanying his posture.

"Nuh-uh," she argued, folding her arms across her chest for a brief moment before resuming her gestures, "Can he stay with us?"

"Sure," the other one about his age, a girl with long auburn hair said, her emerald eyes staring at him with interest, "he seems fun."

"Fun? He looks like the total opposite," the other one said impatiently, opening one eye slightly to glace and Ulquiorra again, "I don't even think he has a personality."

Ulquiorra was hardly paying attention to their bickering. It was all background noise, all an annoyance he didn't bother tuning into. Instead, he was focused on the noise outside of the shelter. It sounded like there was some disturbance occurring – yes, it sounded silent. He doubted the building he was in could restrain noise; in fact just moments ago he heard their commotion along with the noise inside. Something was off.

He glanced behind him just as the others began to shush with the rest of the town.

"It's one of them," Akemi said softly, trying to restrain the excitement and fear that was growing in her as the powerful entity loomed closer.

* * *

It was another evening. Another day she spent roaming around with little care of where she would go. Another day that she found herself perched on her tree while she hazily watched the sun set. Despite a hopeful turnaround of the previous night's conversation, her mind was lead into thinking of other things. _Revenge._ Everyone wanted to see Aizen's team fail – she wanted to be the cause of it. She had seen the inside. She knew some direction of the main hallways. She felt she had superiority toward Las Noches. After all, she had lived there for a while. Even so, she wasn't that determined. She was just thinking, trying to find a strategy in what she had learned. Perhaps it was recovery, since she was returning to her original duties. A weaker recognition made her think she was only distracting herself from more painful thoughts.

Ulquiorra hadn't even crossed her mind much as she relived the hallways, the people, and the numbers. She blocked him out of the count. Her thoughts somehow weaved around him as though she were living in the present this time through, walking through the halls with their fourth already destroyed. There were nine left, she had seen them all, but no matter how much she tried to remember their faces, it didn't matter much. Who was the stronger? _What about Grimmjow…_ he had fought at least Soi Fon, perhaps Kisuke. Was he defeated as well, or had he simply been injured enough for them to get around him? So perhaps there were only eight.

If her appearance there had dwindled them down to eight Espada, she could at least be thankful for that outcome. She had been right there, right before Aizen… That annoyed her more than anything. She clenched her fists into tight balls as she thought of that. That image brought back everyone, including Ulquiorra standing beside her. But her focus was on Aizen in that scene. She was anticipating a way to destroy him. _That's twice I've had him so close to me, yet I haven't been able to kill him._ Someday…

"I'm sorry to intrude." The words made her glance down calmly toward the ground. Soi Fon. She knew she would be coming again soon. She half smiled at her.

"You're not intruding at all. What brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said carefully, glancing at the ground as she spoke.

"Sure. About what?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." She finally looked up, a little unsure of why Yoruichi was sounding like herself. She seemed to be lost in thought moments ago, which worried her as well, but she seemed completely normal for the moment.

"I doubt that's all you came here for," she said, reading Soi Fon's facial expressions with ease. She had something to say, something she wanted to tell her. She jumped down from where she was sitting on the inside of a branch, so lithe that the tree hardly moved with her motion.

"Yeah, you're right," she said with a hinted sigh. _How does she always know what I'm thinking?_

"Always am."

"It seems I'm going to have to go back to remembering that nothing gets past you," she admitted half-heartedly. _I can't tell her now. No… she's finally getting over this, why should I bring it back up?_

"So? What is it?" She pressed, watching Soi's eyes begin to haze in turmoil.

"It's… nothing really, it was probably stupid for me to come all this way to discuss it, I'm sorry," she said as calmly and as honestly as possible. It wasn't a stupid matter, but it was one she needed to sweep under the rug. _She's recovered so fast, so suddenly. What happened that made her change her mind? What made her suddenly deal with what happened?_

"I'm not going to break, Soi Fon," she said with a frown, watching the hesitancy on her face.

"Of course not." _Of course you wouldn't. I should have realized…remembered… You're strong. Of course you would have gotten over it._

Yoruichi sighed in a way that was loud, and attracted Soi's attention. She wanted to get her annoyance across, and it worked, partially.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. It's just… I'm not sure if I _should_ be telling you this."

"If you're afraid to tell me something, I can wait," she said with a smile that was normal, that was real. Soi Fon felt ashamed that she would forget such things in Yoruichi. She also felt relieved and happy. Her Yoruichi was back. Whatever caused her to become drone and locked away – it appeared to be gone. Still, she was fragile in a way. Perhaps she had just learned how to conceal everything. Perhaps she was just good at that as well as everything else she was so good at.

"Thank you," she bowed lightly, and took a step backward.

"You came here to see how I was doing, remember? You never got an answer," Yoruichi said, which made Soi stop moving. Their eyes were focused on each other directly now, she wasn't afraid to see if Yoruichi had truly recovered. She wanted to know, she wanted to see the life in her eyes as much as she believed she heard it in her voice.

There was something there, some indecision, but it was almost like a complete turn over since she had last seen her. She was calculating and energetic – nearly recovered into what she used to be. The slight disturbance in her appearance was perhaps the small bits that she couldn't conceal, or maybe it was the recovery system still in effect. She almost felt like showing her amazement with the change with a gasp, but she held in her reactions.

"You look a lot better," Soi said as a way to accept it herself.

Yoruichi laughed lightly, and shook her head.

"You never change Soi Fon."

"What…?" She asked, blushing slightly, thinking her words had been taken the wrong way perhaps.

"Exactly what I said. You never change. You're hiding something from me, something you want to say, but you're unsure of. Then you turn around and make a statement like that."

"I thought we were talking about how you're doing now?"

"We are."

"Then... did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not. You're just fumbling over your words as usual," she smiled. Again, it was a smile she recognized. Not the crooked, half smile, half fake effort she had put into her smiles before. It was the smile she remembered. That was enough to make up her mind. All of this. All of this recovery and change that so drastically happened. In a few more days, she would be perfect again. If Soi let her know about her recent discovery, she would put Yoruichi in danger of falling into the same depression and uncertainty again.

"Anyway, I do have something to discuss with you," Yoruichi said, her expression clearing away toward a more serious state.

"Yes?"

"I think I might have some vital information on Las Noches, and Aizen's army."

"Oh?" She asked, once again feeling on edge with this discussion. Suddenly everything light and airy turned cold and delicate.

"I believe there are two Espada out, not just one. Do you remember what happened to Grimmjow?"

Soi Fon thought back to the incident. The blue-haired Espada that had attacked her, number six… she remembered him because he was in the way. He was also arrogant which had pissed her off.

"Yes, I remember. I fought him off," she said with a hint of spite.

"Did you kill him?"

"I'm not certain… Kisuke said he'd handle him."

"I see. I suppose I will have to talk to him tonight then. I know the layout around Aizen's main quarters, as well. Perhaps you could talk to the Head Captain to see if a map would be potentially helpful."

"Sure, I guess I could inform him of what happened."

"I'm sure all of the Soul Society knows what happened by now, correct?"

"Yes, I had to report back on what happened. On my side anyway." _I still don't know your side of the story._ She thought with inquisition.

"I can provide the necessary side of my story as well. If you could, I'd like to get access to visit soon."

"Oh… yeah. Just give me a few days to clear some things up," she said with a half smile.

"A few days? You must be pretty busy."

"I am. I have another guest at the moment."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait for an update. I have been working on several stories at once, and they are all finally close to being updated. It really slows me down working like that though, so I'm going to try to adjust myself to a better schedule so my stories aren't all held off for a month.

This is the last… slow chapter. I promise things will pick up in the next chapter, and I am looking forward to writing the next part since it will allow more style and voice instead of building up a base for a plotline like these past two have been =P

Hopefully I still have readers. Comments and critiques are appreciated, and I thank everyone who is sticking with this story.


End file.
